Innocent Tragedy
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Tudo leva a crer que ele é o culpado. Mas se isso fosse mesmo porque ele teria um olhar tão corajoso? Kurogane x Fay Yaoi Segundo Cap. ON
1. O Primeiro Sinal

**- Innocent Tragedy -**

**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens e elementos da CLAMP não me pertencem. E esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. Seu intuito principal é o entretenimento de fãs da obra maravilhosa que é produzida pela CLAMP.

**Aviso:**

Essa fanfic possui conteúdo yaoi, ou seja, um relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se não curte o gênero, faça o favor de não acompanhar mais. Pro restante uma ótima diversão!

**Resumo:**

Tudo leva a crer que ele é o culpado. Mas se isso fosse mesmo porque ele teria um olhar tão corajoso? (Kurogane x Fay) (Yaoi)

**Primeiro Capítulo:**

Uma brisa suave soprou dentro do galpão, fazendo com que a serragem espalhada pelo chão se dispersasse ainda mais pelo local. Sentado em uma cadeira de balanço com um martelo em uma das mãos, encontrava-se um homem recém adormecido.

O suor ainda visível em sua pele morena mostrava que há pouco ele estava trabalhando em mais uma de suas obras. E o monumento encontrado à sua frente não contrariava essa afirmação. Os entalhes ainda estavam cobertos por uma serragem fina, e a madeira exalava um forte odor.

Foi quando a porta dos fundos foi aberta devagar, iluminando ainda mais o local. Uma jovem garota de cabelos negros e cacheados entrou no lugar e repousou toda sua atenção no homem adormecido. Com uma expressão feliz ela caminhou até onde ele se encontrava, parando no caminho para apreciar a escultura nova.

Como na maior parte das esculturas achadas ali, aquela também era a retratação de um anjo. Seus cabelos ondulados iam até a altura dos ombros, onde se fundiam com suas asas, maravilhosamente detalhadas na madeira. A garota passou os dedos sobre a superfície talhada e pôde sentir a perfeição caindo sobre si.

- Assim não tem como eu te acordar onee-chan! – murmurou a menina dando a volta na cadeira e acariciando os cabelos negros e desalinhados do carpinteiro.

Ela fez menção de parar com o carinho e sair dali, quando uma mão grande e áspera segurou seu braço.

- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou o homem, entreabrindo os olhos com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Eu vim te chamar pro café! – exclamou ela, pulando no colo do irmão mais velho. – Mas você estava dormindo tão bonitinho que tive pena de te acordar!

O moreno deu um beijo na testa da irmã e com uma voz rouca disse:

- Você é a única razão da minha vida Tomoyo. Se não fosse por você eu acho que teria morrido, logo após do acidente do papai e da mamãe.

- Para com isso onee-chan! – brincou a garota, apertando as bochechas dele. – Assim eu vou ficar muito tímida!

Os dois se abraçaram, aproveitando o momento que dispunham juntos antes de levantarem e seguirem até a saída do galpão, onde entraram pela porta dos fundos na pequena cozinha da casa que moravam. A mesa já estava posta, e enquanto Tomoyo servia leite na xícara dos dois, Kurogane foi até a pia lavar as mãos.

- Noticias importantes no jornal? – perguntou ele, arrumando uma das alças do macacão _jeans_ que estava usando.

- Nada além de mais uma daquelas inaugurações chiques. – responde ela prendendo os cabelos longos em um rabo-de-cavalo. – Ah! Teve também mais uma morte naquele caso do…

- Maníaco Sem Rosto?! – cortou ele, esmurrando a mesa com força.

Tomoyo olhou para o irmão assustada. Ele sempre tinha esse tipo de reação quando ouvia alguma noticia relacionada ao caso. Depois de mastigar o pedaço da torrada ela confirmou.

- Só não entendo porque você tem que se preocupar tanto com isso!

- Você não entenderia. Mesmo se eu explicasse… - disse ele tomando um pequeno gole de leite.

- Tente! – provocou ela em tom de desafio.

Kurogane mordeu o lábio inferior, imaginando se seria algo certo de conversar com uma garota, ainda mais quando esta era sua irmã mais nova.

- Olha Tomoyo, as mulheres são os seres mais belos desse mundo. Elas possuem o dom de gerar e dar à luz a um filho. Só por isso eu acho que todas vocês são obras sagradas… não devem ser maculadas como esse assassino faz!

- Será que você não tira a cabeça do trabalho nunca Kurogane?! – exclamou ela levantando-se.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você trata tudo e todos como uma escultura sua. Por isso que até hoje nenhuma garota pediu pra sair com você!

O comentário foi extremamente ácido e violento, e os dois ficaram em silêncio mutuo. Tomoyo suspirou e colocou a mochila nas costas. Pegou um pedaço de papel pregado na geladeira e entregou-o ao irmão que o leu rapidamente e indagou:

- Pra que tudo isso?

- Vou trazer Sakura pra jantar com a gente hoje. Não se preocupe, eu irei preparar tudo. – adicionou ela ao ver a expressão contrariada do irmão.

- Boa aula. – disse ele pegando um pãozinho de minuto na cesta.

- Obrigada. – respondeu ela saindo de casa.

Kurogane soltou um enorme bocejo antes de levantar-se e tirar a mesa. Assim que terminou de guardar tudo subiu as escadas e entrou no banheiro. Seus dedos ardiam por terem estado em contato com a serragem a noite toda. Ligou a torneira da pia e deixou que a água aliviasse o desconforto que sentia. Seu reflexo no espelho também não era dos melhores. Seus olhos estavam rodeados por duas olheiras profundas, e sua barba tinha crescido muito nos últimos dias.

- _Preciso me cuidar mais_. – pensou ele coçando o queixo e sentindo os pêlos roçarem em sua mão.

Em seguida, tirou o macacão e a cueca _boxer_ e entrou no chuveiro. A água quente molhou seus cabelos e escorreu por sua pele morena, explorando seu corpo malhado pelos anos que passou cortando e carregando madeira com seu falecido pai. Mas em todo aquele corpo o que mais chamava a atenção eram os olhos dele. Seus orbes eram vermelhos como dois rubis.

Após ensaboar o corpo e enxaguá-lo o moreno secou-se e com a toalha amarrada à cintura caminhou até seu quarto. O aposento era escuro e úmido, além de ser carregado de melancolia. Quase não havia cômodos, apenas uma cama, um armário e um porta-retratos na parede que mostrava um dia feliz, onde Kurogane e Tomoyo faziam um piquenique com seus pais na praia da cidade. Talvez aquele fora o último dia feliz que o moreno tivera em todo aquele tempo.

- Bom dia. – disse ele ao quadro com uma expressão de profunda tristeza e amargura no rosto.

Abriu o armário e se vestiu tipicamente; uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta regata preta. Enxugou os cabelos com a toalha e saiu finalmente do quarto, trancando a porta com cuidado. Mesmo tendo passado quase seis anos desde a morte dos pais, Kurogane ainda sentia muita falta deles. Principalmente do pai, pois fora com que ele que ensinara as técnicas de carpintaria pra Kurogane.

Como o centro da cidade onde moravam não ficava muito distante ele montou em sua bicicleta e seguiu até o mercado. A brisa litorânea agradava muito Kurogane. Desde que haviam se mudado do Japão para aquela cidade inglesa o moreno nunca se imaginou morando em outro lugar que não fosse ali.

Assim que chegou à loja foi saudado por Yuuko Ichihara, a dona do estabelecimento, e também uma antiga amiga de sua mãe.

- Olá Kurogane. O que te traz pra cá tão cedo? – perguntou a mulher amavelmente.

- Tomoyo. – respondeu ele retribuindo o tom. – Sakura, sua amiga vai jantar hoje em casa e ela me _pediu_ para que comprasse os mantimentos.

- Pelo jeito como você fala parece mais que ela o _obrigou_! – brincou a dona da loja tomando a lista das mãos do moreno.

Rapidamente, a mulher ordenou para que um de seus ajudantes colocasse tudo em uma sacola e entregou-a a Kurogane. Por um instante ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, antes de perguntar:

- Está tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim. Porque não estaria? – exclamou ele intimado com o olhar dela.

- Sinto que vai acontecer alguma coisa com você Kurogane. Tenha cuidado ao voltar hoje…

Ele assentiu parecendo preocupado. Saiu da loja e montou em sua bicicleta, tomando o caminho que levava até a praia, ao invés da estrada que seguia diretamente à sua casa. Freou a bicicleta e ficou a observar as ondas do mar revolto se chocar contra as pedras na costa. Sua mente pousou em Tomoyo, mas ele suspirou tranqüilo. Ela estava segura atrás dos muros da escola.

Depois de respirar o ar marítimo mais uma vez ele contornou o caminho e seguiu pela trilha que o deixaria bem perto de casa. Porém, sua tranqüilidade foi abalada quando duas viaturas policiais passaram velozes por ele, indo na direção de sua casa.

- _O que diabos está acontecendo?_ – pensou ele, colocando mais velocidade na bicicleta.

Quando finalmente sua casa tornou-se visível ele notou que as viaturas pertenciam ao seu amigo, Lantis. Este se encontrava acompanhado de mais dois policiais, Geo e Eagle.

- O que aconteceu Lantis?! – perguntou Kurogane freando a bicicleta e indo ao encontro do amigo. – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Lantis observou Kurogane se aproximar com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Você está preso Kurogane. – sentenciou ele algemando uma das mãos de Kurogane.

Com um ruído seco a sacola caiu da mão livre de Kurogane, que se encontrava estupefato com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Como… Por quê?!

- Você está sendo acusado de abusar de garotas e em seguida assassiná-las. – respondeu Geo prontamente, terminando de algemar o moreno e conduzindo-o pra dentro da viatura.

Sem ter como contestar Kurogane procurou Lantis e perguntou:

- Tomoyo?

- Ela ficará bem. – responde ele antes de fechar a porta, deixando Kurogane sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Durante o trajeto até a delegacia Kurogane imaginou o porquê de estar ali. Nunca tinha aprontado nada de errado desde que começara a viver ali, pelo contrário, sempre fora uma pessoa muito boa, que tratava todos com muito respeito. E agora ele era acusado de um crime tão grave como aquele. Mas ainda assim, se ele era tachado como culpado, ele não fugiria do destino, encararia tudo com muita coragem.

- _Mesmo assim, algo nisso não está certo!_ – concluiu ele, quando finalmente os pneus pararam de rodar e a porta da viatura foi aberta.

Geo o conduziu pra dentro do distrito policial, onde alguns delinqüentes aguardavam os pais para serem liberados. Alguns observaram Kurogane com espanto, já outros mal ligaram. Pra eles o moreno não passava de mais um que se metia em encrencas. Quando finalmente eles chegaram à sala do delegado, Lantis pousou a mão no ombro de Kurogane e disse:

- Kurogane, eu sei que você não é culpado por nada, então, por favor, conte toda a verdade.

Kurogane assentiu feliz. Pelo menos Lantis ainda acreditava nele. Assim que a porta foi aberta a primeira coisa que se notou foi o cheiro de fumaça, que vinha de trás da mesa, onde o delegado, um homem com cabelos já grisalhos fumava seu charuto. Fei Wong, ou apenas Delegado, como era mais conhecido apontou a cadeira à sua frente para que Kurogane sentasse.

- Muito bem. Você sabe por que está aqui, presumo. – disse ele olhando maliciosamente para Kurogane, por trás dos óculos de aros redondos que usava.

- Sim. – respondeu Kurogane, calmo e confiante.

- Ótimo. Você tem direito a uma ligação, um advogado e… acho que um assassino como você não mereceria nada disso, mas eu não posso contrariar a lei.

- Se você estivesse agindo conforme a lei não prenderia alguém sem provas concretas! – contestou Kurogane, sem perder a calma.

- E quem disse que eu não tenho provas?

- Tudo bem. Eu não vou me opor às suas regras. Só quero que cuidem bem da minha irmã.

O delegado riu abertamente, uma risada fria e cruel. Quando se recuperou deu uma tragada forte no charuto e disse:

- Como uma pessoa que matou jovens se preocupa com a irmãzinha querida? Oh, eu já entendi, talvez ela fosse sua cúmplice… sim, e devemos trazer ela pra solitária também!

Um cuspe certeiro atingiu o rosto do delegado que lívido indicou a porta. Geo e Eagle correram para conter Kurogane.

- Tranquem-no na solitária! Acho que dois dias sem água e comida serão mais que suficientes para esse ordinário pensar com quem está brincando!

- Se você encostar em um fio de cabelo da minha irmã…

- Você não irá poder fazer nada carpinteirozinho! Está preso. Preso!

Um tanto quanto receosos os policiais levaram Kurogane até a cela. Lantis, mais uma vez segurou ele pelo ombro quando estava livrando-o das algemas e falou:

- Pode deixar que eu cuido da Tomoyo. Eu não vou deixar que ninguém faça nada à ela.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o moreno com os olhos lacrimejando quando entrou na cela escura e gelada.

Lantis acenou antes de Geo fechar a porta, silenciando Kurogane e seu grito de dor e fúria.

**- … XXX … -**

O primeiro dia se passou. Mesmo com muita sede e fome Kurogane conseguiu agüentar o cativeiro. Foi-se o segundo dia. Com a mente um tanto atormentada ele passou a conversar consigo mesmo, buscando um auxilio interior.

O terceiro dia vingou e a promessa do delegado não foi cumprida. Desesperado, Kurogane começou a bater na porta de aço, o que só agravou sua péssima situação, pois agora ele tinha as mãos ensangüentadas. Por fim, quando a exaustão foi mais forte que a sede e a dor ele fechou os olhos, deixando que a escuridão o tomasse por completo, curando suas feridas, tanto externas quanto internas.

Quando finalmente Kurogane reabriu os olhos ficou impressionado. A cela parecia ter se inundado com a luz solar, e na porta, observando-o preocupado estava um dos anjos que ele esculpira em madeira. Mas havia algo diferente no rosto dele, algo que beirava à uma "inocência" maculada por algo terrível. E foi com uma voz suave e musical que o anjo tomou vida e disse:

- Pronto. Tudo vai ficar bem agora. – e estendeu a mão, acrescentando: - Venha Kurogane, eu estou aqui pra te ajudar…

Em um último gesto consciente o moreno alcançou a mão delicada da figura à sua frente. Porém, assim que sentiu o calor de seus dedos sentiu-se invadido pelas trevas novamente e caiu, sem forças no chão áspero.

**Comentário do Autor:**

Nossa! Que capítulo! Até eu estou impressionado com o nível que estou conseguindo tomar. Mesmo já tendo o capítulo pronto fiz muitas alterações, e percebi como a história está tomando rumos imprevisíveis, mesmo tendo apenas o primeiro capítulo.

Como todos já devem ter percebido vai haver um crime a ser investigado, onde todos podem ser culpados, até mesmo Kurogane. E antes que alguém diga que é um shipper de Lantis e Kurogane eu falo a verdade: o Fay apareceu no capítulo, quem prestou atenção vai saber quem ele é! 3

Vou tentar dar o máximo de mim nessa fanfic, pois tenho certeza que estou fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Comentem sobre o que acharam, posso melhorar muito com suas criticas! Agradeço a todos que leram e aguardem… em breve o segundo capítulo! (só não sei quão breve isso vai ser… . )


	2. O Mais Novo Aliado…

**- Innocent Tragedy -**

**Disclaimer:**

**D.A.: **Os personagens e elementos da CLAMP não me pertencem. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Censura: **Possui cenas de shounen-ai (nem tanto neste capitulo), e linguagem adulta, portanto, imprópria para menores de 14 anos.

**Betado por: **Dri-chan;

**Resumo:**

Tudo leva a crer que ele é o culpado. Mas se isso fosse verdade, porque ele teria um olhar tão corajoso? (Kurogane x Fay) (Yaoi)

**Segundo Capítulo: O Mais Novo Aliado…**

- Presumo que ele esteja bem. – perguntou uma voz calma e gentil.

Kurogane abriu os olhos devagar. Estava deitado em uma cama macia. Sentado ao seu lado encontrava-se um jovem rapaz, de cabelos loiros e olhos incrivelmente azuis.

A primeira vista, Kurogane imaginou que aquele rapaz era um anjo, que o protegia do perigo. Sua pele era branca como o mármore, e os fios dourados se fundiam com a luz do sol de tal maneira que chegava a incomodar, de tão belos. Porém, ele despertou do transe quando outra voz disse:

- Sim… Olhe! Ele acabou de acordar. – disse a enfermeira, satisfeita. – Vou deixá-los a sós por alguns instantes. – e saiu do quarto.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Kurogane, sentindo o corpo fraco e uma forte sede.

- Meu nome é Fay D. Flowright, mas, por favor, chame-me apenas de Fay. Eu sou advogado e psiquiatra, trabalho aqui na cidade atualmente.

O sobrenome do loiro não era estranho ao moreno, mas Kurogane ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Notando a confusão deste, Fay caminha até a mesa-de-cabeceira, e enche um copo com água, servindo-o a Kurogane.

- Eu estava visitando um dos meus clientes na cadeia ontem, quando soube que havia um prisioneiro na solitária. – tomou o copo vazio das mãos do moreno, e tornou a enchê-lo novamente. – Como em todas as vezes fui levantar a ficha do acusado, no caso, você. E descobri felizmente, o que tinham feito.

- Como assim _felizmente_?! – indagou o moreno, entregando-lhe novamente o copo vazio.

- Como advogado, é meu dever prestar serviços a um acusado. Mas seu caso é extremamente fácil de resolver. – explicou-lhe o loiro, com um sorriso na face alva.

- E como seria?

- Olhe nos meus olhos e responda-me: foi _realmente_ você que cometeu aqueles homicídios?

Por um breve instante, Kurogane vacilou em responder a pergunta. Sua cabeça ainda doía, e seu corpo estava despertando aos poucos da dormência. Porém, quando os orbes azuis de Fay refletiram o brilho avermelhado dos seus ele disse:

- Não.

Fay sorriu.

- Porque então, deixou acusarem-no injustamente, e, além disso, prendê-lo?

- Eu não sei… - confessou ele, sinceramente. – Só segui o que a minha mente e meu coração estavam me dizendo naquela hora.

- Certo. – murmurou o loiro, caminhando até a janela, sendo acompanhado pelos olhos de Kurogane. – Geralmente, nosso coração e nossa mente, nos dizem para agirmos _corretamente_. Ou seja, contarmos a verdadeira situação.

Naquele instante, ao ver a expressão no rosto de Fay, a primeira impressão que Kurogane teve a respeito do loiro foi desfeita. Ele não era um anjo, recém saído de uma de suas esculturas. Era um demônio, que estava tentando extrair o mínimo para incriminá-lo novamente.

- Porque está me perguntando isso?! Ah, já sei! Você deve ser um policial, que a mando daquele delegado, está tentando me incriminar!

- Está ficando…

BLAM!

A porta foi aberta com um estrondo, surpreendendo os dois. Por ela, entraram Tomoyo, Lantis e a enfermeira, que parecia extremamente chocada.

- Mano?! – perguntou Tomoyo, postando-se ao lado do irmão e acariciando-lhe a face. – Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim, Tomoyo. Porque ela está aqui, Lantis? – perguntou ao moreno, ignorando a preocupação da garota ao seu lado.

- Ela me obrigou a vir, Kurogane. – responde Lantis, tentando argumentar. – Eu estava de folga e…

- Kurogane! – exclama a garota, furiosa. – O que te deu na cabeça pra fazer isso?!

- Não é da sua conta, Tomoyo! Você não deveria estar se preocupar com isso, não é um assunto pra ser discutido com uma criança como você!

A enfermeira se interpôs, colocando a bandeja com o almoço na cama, dizendo que Kurogane precisava se alimentar. Tomoyo, tomando o talher da mão da mulher, dizia que ela mesma daria comida a Kurogane, e que a mulher queria se aproveitar da incapacidade de seu irmão, devido à sua beleza.

Enquanto todos discutiam absortos, Fay ouviu o celular tocando. O atendeu rapidamente:

- Sim. – murmurou. – Tudo está saindo conforme o combinado. Tomarei o caso o mais rápido possível…

- Quem é aquele cara loiro? – perguntou Lantis, apontando Fay com a cabeça.

- Um tal de "Flowrido". – respondeu o moreno com azedume, após ter aceitado uma porção de purê de batatas. – Disse que é advogado e psiquiatra, mas eu estou ligado na dele.

- Estranho… - murmurou Lantis. – Eu nunca o vi por aqui antes.

- Tem certeza?! – indagou Kurogane, parando a mão da irmã a caminho de sua boca. – Eu estava crente que ele era um policial a mando daquele delegado de merda!

- Sim. Nesse distrito só há cinco policiais. Eu, Geo, Eagle e mais dois veteranos, que nos cobrem nas folgas. Se ele te oferecer ajuda é bom aceitar, Kurogane. Nem sei como foi liberado pra vir ao hospital…

- Meu irmão não fez nada de errado, Lantis! – reclama Tomoyo, empurrando mais comida na boca do irmão. – Por favor, vamos parar de falar sobre isso?

Um tanto quanto apressado, o loiro saiu do aposento, murmurando um breve "até logo" a todos. Tomoyo terminou de alimentar Kurogane, que exigia saber se ela continuava indo à escola, e também onde estava dormindo.

- A Sra. Yuuko me recebeu muito bem! – responde a menina, entregando a bandeja vazia à enfermeira, que bufou contrariada. – O que não acho certo é o Lantis no meu pé vinte e quatro horas por dia!

A face pálida do policial ganhou uma coloração avermelhada ao ouvir o comentário, e ele pigarreou, demonstrando desconforto. Kurogane riu, e pôs a mão no topo da cabeça da irmã, bagunçando seus cabelos carinhosamente.

- O horário de visitas terminou. – anunciou a enfermeira, que voltara à sala, carregando uma muda de roupas limpas e um cobertor. – Querem fazer o favor de se retirar?

- O que pensa que está dizendo, sua oferecida?! – exclama Tomoyo, contrariada. – Pensa que vou deixar você _trocar_ meu irmão?! Eu sei como é! Uma simples troca de roupas pra vocês, torna-se um passatempo divertidíssimo! Ainda mais sendo um homem lindo, como meu irmão!

A mulher olhou espantada pra garota à sua frente, antes de dizer, constrangida:

- Seu irmão tem condições de se trocar sozinho! E saiba que nem trocar a roupa dele eu iria! Isto aqui – e mostrou as roupas. -, são para os idosos da geriatria.

Um clima de constrangimento formou-se no ambiente. Tomoyo beijou a face do irmão e saiu, puxando Lantis pela mão.

- Desculpe pela minha irmãzinha… - disse Kurogane, tentando consertar as coisas.

- Sem problemas. – respondeu a enfermeira, sorrindo. – Ela parece se preocupar muito com você.

- Acho que eu é que me preocupo _demais_ com ela. – brincou o moreno.

Ela contornou o aposento, e depositou o cobertor em cima de uma cadeira.

- Quer mais alguma coisa?

- Não, muito obrigado.

- Certo. Tente descansar um pouco, você ainda precisa de repouso. E pelo menos aqui, você tem uma cama pra dormir.

E, com um último aceno, saiu do aposento, deixando Kurogane sozinho. Este, por sua vez, levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a janela, de onde avistou Tomoyo e Lantis na calçada, esperando um ônibus, ou um táxi passar.

De repente, sua atenção foi atraída para o sol, que começava a se esconder atrás dos prédios, ali no centro da cidade. E sem mais, nem menos, a imagem do loiro tomou conta de seus pensamentos. Ele saíra sem dar explicações, nem a Kurogane, nem a ninguém. Estranho.

"No fim, eu devia estar certo", pensou ele, tirando a camiseta, e voltando a deitar-se na cama, olhando despreocupadamente para o teto.

Mas ele não queria aceitar aquilo, afinal, sendo, ou não, Fay poderia ter sido o único a poder tirá-lo daquela situação. Com a mente um pouco confusa, o moreno fechou os olhos e deixou que os pensamentos se ordenassem por si mesmos, enquanto adormecia aos poucos.

**OoOooOooOoO**

Uma brisa fria roçou nos cabelos e no rosto do moreno, fazendo-o acordar, procurando calor no cobertor aos pés de sua cama. Percebeu que não se encontrava sozinho.

Parado, na janela, estava Fay, com os cabelos loiros balançando graciosamente ao receberem a brisa que vinha da rua.

- Poderia fechar a janela? – pediu Kurogane. – Pelo visto você voltou.

- Desculpe-me. – disse o loiro, fechando a janela e mergulhando o quarto em trevas.

Procurou o interruptor, mas antes que seus dedos longos e finos tocassem-no, foram envolvidos por uma mão firme e grande.

- Deixe assim. – era Kurogane. – Pode confiar em mim, sem olhar em meus olhos?

- Talvez. – respondeu Fay, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

Com os olhos acostumados com a escuridão, ele caminhou até a cama, onde sentou-se, sendo acompanhado por Kurogane. Que ao sentar ao seu lado, roçou o braço no seu, causando-lhe um arrepio involuntário.

- Não fui em quem matei aquelas garotas. Eu menti, temendo que outro inocente pudesse ser pego no meu lugar.

- Mas… assim você também impossibilitaria a policia de encontrar o verdadeiro culpado.

- Eu sei disso. Mas preferi correr o risco, ainda mais que, todas as provas estavam contra mim.

- Que eu saiba as únicas "provas" contra você, era que ninguém tinha te visto nos _supostos_ horários do crime… e também que, todos os corpos encontrados, estavam a três quilômetros de sua casa. Isso não é prova pra se prender ninguém…

Nesse momento Kurogane procurou a mão de Fay no escuro, e levou-a até seu peito. O loiro estava surpreso com o gesto, tão surpreso que colocou a outra mão em cima da do moreno.

- Minha mãe dizia que nosso coração nunca mente, por mais que de nossas bocas saiam acusações falsas.

- Eu… concordo. – afirmou o loiro, sentindo o palpitar forte do coração de Kurogane, sob seus dedos macios.

- Então, escute-me. Eu confio em você. _Preciso_ de você. Por favor, ajude-me…

_Tum Tum…_

Silêncio.

_Tum Tum…_

Fay retirou a mão do peito de Kurogane e procurou o interruptor. Quando o ligou encontrou um Kurogane ansioso, e com uma expressão totalmente diferente da última vez em que conversaram. Seu tronco nu era magnificamente belo. Os músculos, divinamente esculpidos, se movimentavam conforme sua respiração.

- Tudo bem. – disse o loiro sorrindo. – Não precisava _tanto_, mas… eu ajudarei você, de qualquer forma. Estou aqui com um documento, que te dá o direito de permanecer em liberdade provisória até o primeiro julgamento. Só não poderá sair dos limites da cidade. E até lá, teremos muito trabalho pela frente.

- Obrigado.

- Não me agradeça. Estou fazendo isso porque alguém… Bem, é meu trabalho.

Com um sorriso constrangido na face, o loiro estende a mão, que é logo apertada por Kurogane, que também sorri, em resposta.

- Vai estar tudo bem… agora que estamos juntos nessa…

_**Gustavo P. Melo**_

**Nota do autor:**

Mais um capítulo dessa fanfic! Eu pensei que demoraria mais para publicá-lo, já que eu não estava com muitas idéias sobre o que colocar neste segundo capítulo. Felizmente, eu pude escrevê-lo. E foi em recorde… uma noite!

Eu sei que algumas pessoas não devem estar curtindo muito o temperamento e as atitudes do Kurogane, mas entendam, nem sempre nós copiamos inteiramente do original! (P)

Como devem ter percebido, também, há um casal "diferente" nesta fanfic, que se for possível, tentarei explorar nos próximos capítulos. Estou falando, claro, de Tomoyo e Lantis. Não sei por que tive essa idéia, mas está feito. Não quero mudar isso!

Cada vez mais fica difícil escrever, já que os mistérios ao invés de ser solucionados, tendem a ficar ainda mais complicados, mas prometo que não farei vocês pensarem muito. Se notarem nos mínimos (e poucos), detalhes notarão o que está realmente se passando.

Deixa eu terminar por aqui, senão minha BETA-READER fica louca consertando tanta coisa… Espero receber Reviews. (um, dois, ou dez…)

Jaa o/


End file.
